The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrostatic air cleaners that charge and capture dust particles in the air include an ionization unit having an ionizing wire or wires (a discharge section) for charging the dust particles, and an opposite electrode comprising collector plates. The space between the collector plates and ionizing wires provides a path through which dust particles in the air passing between the ionizing wires and the collector plates are charged. In the air cleaner of this type, the ionization unit must be periodically cleaned or replaced in order to maintain adequate dust collection by the air cleaner.